Supernatural
by Kryptonite-Cry
Summary: Conner Kent, and Tim Drake are madly in love. Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne have no idea what there son's are up to. What happens when others find out? Read and see how this young relationship changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Tim would you be quit." Whispered Conner Kent as he pinned the smaller boy, Tim Drake, to the wall and kissed his neck lovingly. Tim's face was turning bright red now. His toe's curling, he could not believe they were doing this now. Both of their dad's just down the hallway, one of which had super hearing.

Squirming a bit under Conner, Time breathed. "Are you sure you locked the door?" He whimpered before moaning lightly. Kon's warm hands were working their way up Tim's shirt slowly. Conner nodded pulling away from the other boys neck.

Conner gave him a light, comforting smile. "Yes, I locked the door. Now will you just relax please?" He asked. Tim smiled back and nodded once. With that Conner kissed the other boy hard on the lips. Tim instantly opened his mouth, inviting Conner's tongue in. Conner accepted and slipped in tongue past the boys perfect lips.

The young Red Robin wrapped his legs around Conner's waist and his arms around Conner's neck. His hands ran through his short black hair as they kissed. Conner pushed Tim hard ageist the wall, careful not to hurt him. Kon's hands continued up Tim's shirt. The broke there kiss only for a second while Conner pulled off his shirt quickly. Their lips locking again as soon as it was gone.

Tim moaned again as he felt Conner's hand rub his right nipple. He gripped the other boys shirt with one hand. Conner couldn't help but grin as he pulled away from Tim's lips and started to plant kisses down his neck and on to his chest.

"God Conner." Tim moaned again as he licked the other boys left nipple. His hand still fondling his other one. Tim pushed in away for a moment only to take off Conner's shirt. Tim rubbed his hands all over the other boy's ripple of muscle.

Conner picked the boy up and moved over to his bed. He turned around and fell backwards on to the bed, Tim on top. He smiled up at the smaller boy as he started to lick and kiss his way down Kon's chest. One of Conner's hands rest on the boys hips the other on his head, figures fully locked in the other boys long, thick, black hair. Tim looked up at Conner, their eyes meet, Tim grabs the zipper of Superboy's pants in his teeth and started to pull it down. Conner groaned low as he watched Tim do this, a sexy smirk on his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Robin jumped slightly and rolled off of Conner as Bruce's voice comes throw the door. "Tim, Conner and Clark are leaving now." He called.

"Alright," Tim called right away, shaking alittle. "Give us a second."

"Hurry." Bruce said before walking off down the hallway.

Conner laid his head back for a moment before sitting up. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of his hard on. Tim sat on the other side of them bed trying to think of anything BUT Conner's naked body. Tim rose up first and walking over the his cloths. He pulled on his shirt and picked up Kon's shirt for him. Walking back over to Superboy, Robin crouched down next to him. Conner opened one eye and looked at Tim, he looked so cute just looking up at him- Conner grunted and closed his eyes tightly. After a long moment he stood up, Tim followed. Kon quickly did up his pants and pulled on his shirt.

"You coming back tonight?" asked Tim lightly as Conner pulled on his shirt.

"Are you even going to be in tonight?" asked Kon turning around to face Tim. "I mean I thought you'd be out with the bat?"

Tim shrugged and walked over to the window, opening it. "I'll tell him I have something to tend to. I am sure he'll understand. Besides Bruce always says I should stay in more, get more sleep. School and all." He smiled lightly standing on his tippy toes, he planted a kiss on Kon's lips.

Conner smirked lightly and nodded. "Then keep the window open, I'll be back around ten. Ok?" He said starting for the door.

"Perfect." Tim waved lightly as the boy left. As soon as he was gone Tim slammed the door, locked it. He flopped on to his bed, allowing his hands to slip down his pants, the image of Conner so fresh in his mind.

(*)

Conner walked out into the hallway and meet up with Clark and Bruce. "You know what if, leave, I don't care." Bruce said waving his hand in the air before turning and walking away from Superman. Clark shook his head looked up as Conner walked in.

"Hopefully you had a better time with Tim then I did with Bruce." Clark said dully. Conner shook his head no and didn't say anything. "Well good thing we're leaving then. Lets get going shall we?"

"Yup." Conner managed as he started to follow Clark out.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This Chapter is pretty much all Gay Sex.

Chapter Two

Bruce sat at the table, silent as usual. Tim sat next to him talking about his day. He did, how ever, leave out the bit about him and Kon. The Bat wasn't really listing too much. He was more focused on what he was going to be doing to night. Could be anything from stopping a robbery to another close encounter with the Joker. Point was, he needed to be ready for anything.

As Tim went on Bruce nodded absent minded. Then Tim stopped, the silence made Bruce look up from his meal. "What is it?" he asked Robin.

"I am not coming out with you tonight." Tim said slowly his eyes avoiding Bruce's. He knew Batman could tell if something was up. "See I've got his huge project due tomorrow. I really need to get it done."

Bruce stared at the lying boy. "Since when do you care about school work?" he asked narrowing his eye lightly. Tim looked up from his food, and raised an eye brow at his father. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm loving that you care. But I practically have to tie you down and force you to do-" The whole of the manner started to go off with alarms. Sighing, Batman got to his feet.

"Kick some ass for me." Tim said lightly.

"Language Tim," Bruce said walking past his boy. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled Tim's hair. "Good luck with your home work, no girls in the house, and finish up those peas." He added before walking off towards the bat cave.

(*)

Conner sat between Clark and Lois on the living room sofa. His parents' eyes were glued to the screen as the _How I Meet you Mother _theme played. It was just after ten and Kon needed to get going as soon as possible. His eyes flicked from Lois to Clark and back. Suddenly he stood and yawned, stretching up.

"I am super tired." Conner said through a yawn. "I am going to hit the hay."

Lois held her arms open to him. "Hug for your mom, mister." She said. Conner leaned down and hugged Lois. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Night."

"Good night." Conner said, giving his father a hug before turning and running up the stairs. He didn't really care if they found out he snuck out. It wouldn't be the first time after all. Besides its not like you can really _ground _Superboy. Though, he wouldn't want to cross Lois...

Still he ran up to his room and closed the door. He stuffed some pillows under the blankets just encase before slipping out the window.

(*)

Tim sat on his bed in only his superman boxers. He was curled up in a ball of blankets though, the chill from the window was making him shake. The young Robin didn't dare close it though, he wanted to see Kon so badly it was almost painful. And after what happened this afternoon... It gave Tim chills to think what would have happened if the door hadn't been locked.

Lost in thought, Tim didn't even realize that Konner was floating just outside his window. When Superboy knocked twice on the wall, Tim jumped alittle snapping back into this world. He turned and as soon as their eyes meet, their faces lit up with smiles. Kon touched down in Drakes room, by this time Tim was up out of bed and running to Conner. They hugged each other tightly, before Conner pulled away planting a hard kiss on Tim's lips.

Tim smiled and kissed him back before pulling away and looking over Conner. "Your wearing to many cloths." He whispered lightly.

In repose to this, Kon stuck one figure into Tim's boxers and snapped them. "I like you're boxers, Robin." He said with a light chuckle. `Tim kissed Kon, chuckling lightly himself. `

"Shut up." He muttered into the kiss. His teeth carefully closed around Conner's bottom lip. Tim smiled up at Superboy as he groaned lightly. "I beat you have batman underwear." He said letting go of the lip. Conner smirked and leaned into Tim's ear.

"Not tonight." Conner whispered pulling a hand on Tim's chest. Using a bit of Super Strength he pushed Tim back with one had. Robin went flying back into the bed. Superboy then floated over to the much smaller boy. He hovered just out of Tim's reach, above him.

Kon pulled off his shirt still above the boy. Tim sat up and reached out to touch him. Conner back away, a smirk playing on his face. Rob frowned, "Stop teasing."

Conner came closer. "Fine, but-" He dropped down onto Tim, pinning him down. "You have to stay perfectly still." He whispered. "Let me have my way with you." Kon said before kissing him hard on the lips.

Tim kissed him back, opening his mouth alittle at the end. Conner smiled and kissed him again opening his mouth wide. Tim did the same; their tongues meet and fought for dominance for a moment. Though, Kon soon won entry into Tim's mouth.

While they continued to kiss, one of Conner's large hands took hold of both the boys' small wrists. He held Robin's arms above his head. Tim groaned as Kon leaded his body down into the him. Trying to stay as still as possible, Tim moaned into Conner's mouth. He was trying hard not to grind on his Superboy.

"You're being good." Kon whispered pulling out of the kiss. "really good." He said starting to plant kisses all down Tim's neck.

Tim's face started to heat up fast, he was already getting a hard on. Conner's voice could have been enough to get him off. But this was too much. Tim was really holding back. Biting his lip, Tim watched as Conner moved down to his collar bone and then to his chest. Conner looked up at him, realising his wrists. "Keep your arms above your head." He said coyly.

Robin nodded his head once before he flipped his head back, letting out a rather loud moan. Conner grinned and licked one of Tim's already hard nipples. His right hand worked on the other one. While his left had started to rub Robin's thigh.

Every muscle in Tim's body teased up, trying not to move was alot harder then it looked. "God, Conner, god!" Time groaned. Kon slipped feather down the boy's body. All the while panting light kiss's down his chest to his hips. Tim had to really work not to buck into Conner.

Superboy bit down lightly on Robins right hip. He sucked hard leaving a dark red mark. He then moved over to the left hip and repeated the act. Tim shivered as he did this. He wanted to reach down and grab Conner's hair. Run his hands throw it, but he couldn't. He had to stay still, just like Conner had commanded him to.

Tim looked down just in time to see Conner pull down his boxers. The smaller boy gasped sharply as one of Kon's hands gripped his shaft. His other hand started to play with his balls gently. Conner dipped his head down and licked Tim's tip. Robin fought his want to buck hard into Conner's mouth.

"Don't move or I'll stop." Kon warned as he licked around his head.

Tim winced with pleasure. "Oh god, Conner, your cruel." He hissed. Though his hiss turned into a moan quick as Conner took the boy deeper into his mouth. Robin couldn't help but call out his lovers name over and over again as he bobbed up and down. His toe's curled as Conner started to deep throat him easily.

A smile was plastered on Conner's face, he loved bring pleasure to Tim. Fact, it was his favorite past time. As He sucked and blow, up and down, he groaned himself. Feeling Tim's dick start to throb and become ready to blow, made him hard.

Bobbing faster then before, Tim could not help but squirm under the boys mouth. The pleasure was too great. He could hardly hold back any more. His hands came down, and he grabbed Kon's hair as he came. Screaming delighted with pleasure. Superboy continued till he was sure he got everything Tim had to give.

Swallowing, Conner looked up at Tim and whipped his mouth. He crawled up the smaller boy and kissed him hard on the lips. "You moved." He whispered pulling away. "Now I am going to have to be rough with you. " Superboy warned.

"I don't care, that was amazing." Tim panted lightly kissing Conner again. Kon kissed him back, and then kissed him again. The taste of Tim's mouth was toxic. Addictive. He wanted more. He got more.

"Do you still have the lube?" asked Conner between kisses.

Tim nodded. "Second drawer." He said before biting down on Conner's lip. He had to be careful he didn't break his own teeth on Superboys skin. Conner leaned over and opened the drawer, picking the lube out quickly.

"Perfect." He smirked and sat up un-zipping his pants and taking them off.

Tim bite his lip at the sight. "Now thats what I call perfect." He smiled. Conner rolled his eyes and sat between Tim's legs. The young robin sat up and started to rub Kon's already hard shaft with one hand. He licked Conner's collar bone, his other hand rubbing his nipple. Conner groaned darkly as he reached between Tim's legs and spread the lube in and around his ass whole.

Tim then took the lube from Conner and kissed him hard on the lips. Robin started to spread the Lube all over Conner's hard cock. Pulling away from there kiss, Tim leaned up and whispered: "God, Conner, I want you inside me now." He licked Conner's ear, which made the Superboy shutter.

Kon shoved Robin down into the bed and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. Never had Conner be so happy that Tim was really flexible. The smaller boy arched his back as well, gasping as Conner pushed into him. Tim wasn't used to this yet. It still hurt alittle, but the pain was worth having Kon fuck him.

Groaning Conner slipped out of Tim, before pushing back into him slowly. Tim rocked back and forth. There bodies completely synced up. Conner leaned forward and kissed hard on the lips as he pushed into him deeper.

Kon started to move faster on Robin, careful not hurt him. It was a real task not to just push as hard as he could as fast as he could. He needed to stay in control at all times. But the faster he went the better he felt.

Still he kept a steady speed, a human speed.

As his cock started to throb inside of Tim, Kon growled with pleasure. "Tim. Damn it Tim!" He snarled smiling. Robin smiled and moaned lightly as Conner said his name. Superboy felt himself coming and pushed alittle harder, leaning up and kissing Tim as he came inside him.

Conner gave and few more thrusts before pulling out. He crawled over to Tim and lay down beside him. He kissed Tim passionately. He poured more love, and emotion into this kiss. It lasted a long wonderful moment. Then pulling away Conner wrapped his arms around Tim pulling him close.

"You are the sexiest man I have ever seen." Konner whispered. "And the best fuck ever."

Tim chuckled. "Damn it, Kon, Your so full of shit."


End file.
